


Hannibal and Will Love Jump Ropes

by CrazyMindsThinkAlike



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: :P, Crack, Doesn't make any sense, Humor, Jump ropes, Random - Freeform, be prepared, crackfic, get ready
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMindsThinkAlike/pseuds/CrazyMindsThinkAlike
Summary: Get ready. This won't make sense at all!





	Hannibal and Will Love Jump Ropes

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Readers,
> 
> …
> 
> Marie Ann

"So…beautiful!" Hannibal and Will were staring at the green jump rope in awe, loving how it looks.

"We have to make a balloon animal out of it," Will said.

"Nonono!" Hannibal disagreed. "We have to tie ourselves together."

"Yeah! Let's do that!"

Each of them grabbed an end and started spinning. It took them all day, but soon enough, they had the jump rope all around them.

"Now tie one end to another part of the rope," Hannibal instructed. They did.

Silence filled the room as crickets chirpped in the background. They wondered why, but then realized that since the spinning took all day, it was nighttime. So of course.

"Now what?" Will asked. Hannibal shrugged.

"Get out?" He suggested. Will nodded.

Unfortunately, after they tried to spin back around, they couldn't and the didn't know why.

Just then, Jimmy walked into the room real quick and so Hannibal and Will decided to take the chance.

"Jimmy!" they yelled. "Get us out!"

Jimmy turned in surprise and accidentally hit the wall and fell to the floor, passed out.

"Now what?" Will asked. Hannibal shrugged.

"Wait until he wakes up?" he suggested. Will nodded.

So they waited…


End file.
